My Future is Not Written
by Cable Fraga
Summary: A friend from the past reunites with our favorite angtsy exile from the Fire Nation. ZukoSong Some fluff, some action, some more fluff...


**A/N - Song/Zuko ficlet for your pleasure.**

** Much love to the incredible Inuyatta for the fabulous beta and great advice that kept me on track and in character.**

* * *

"Pardon me, but you look familiar to me," the young female teashop patron looked up at Zuko quizzically. 

Zuko grunted in a half-hearted response, and then he placed the steaming cup in front of the young lady whose long brown hair was tied back in an orange ribbon. He turned away abruptly.

"Junior!" the girl exclaimed.

Zuko felt his face burn. He turned slowly taking another look at the young girl. His face wrinkled in confusion, and then slowly his expression relaxed with recognition. He remembered the small village where the young healer he took his uncle to. He remembered the scars. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. "I… I recognize you, but…"

"Song, it's Song," she smiled lightly.

"Song," he nodded.

"It's good to see you have found refuge here in Ba Sing Se," Song continued softly.

"Yes, it is… good," he cleared his throat. "My uncle," he pointed back towards the service area of the shop. He bowed rigidly and turned.

"Say, whatever happened to that ostrich-horse you stole?" Song asked just loud enough for Zuko to hear her.

Zuko whipped around, his face red, his frown turned into worry. "Oh, yeah, it was just that we were…"

"Desperate?" Song's gaze softened. "I understand."

"We took care of it. If you want we can return it," Zuko said quickly.

"No need. That beast was always a bit temperamental. I'm sure he found a good match with you," Song answered.

"If there is anything we can do," Zuko started.

"No, I was harsh. I didn't mean to come across like that. I'm glad that you and your uncle have come to a place to start over. The Fire Nation has displaced so many," she shook her head sadly. "I guess we are stronger, still."

Zuko nodded shortly. He hesitated and then turned to walk back to the kitchen. He stole a glance back at Song sipping her tea. "Showed us great kindness…" he recalled his uncle saying to him that night. He sighed looking at the floor.

"Junior! You have to wash!" Iroh hurried his lagging nephew.

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko continued on.

* * *

The evening was fully upon them as Zuko and Iroh walked back to their humble abode. Iroh was always so chipper this time of day. Zuko just wanted to get back to a bed so he can try to forget for several hours, until he had to repeat the routine again the next day. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He stopped when Iroh grabbed his arm firmly. 

"Look," he hissed.

Zuko looked up and followed his outstretched finger to what looked like a couple of bandits harassing someone. He paused glancing at his uncle. He knew it was foolish to get involved. They were wanted by the Fire Nation. The Earth Kingdom wouldn't be graceful to them either. Drawing attention to themselves in a back alley brawl was ludicrous. He sighed and then nodded, understanding his responsibility. _After all, I could use the release of tension._

Zuko studied the commotion, sizing up his opponents. Three. Amateurs. Bullies, only. He raised an eyebrow looking for the victim. "No," he growled. He sprung quickly into action. His arm chopped into the attacker directly in front of him, knocking him down hard. He kicked his leg around into the arms of the second who was holding the victim, forcing him to let go of her. The attacker's eyes widened at Zuko's sneer. Iroh knocked the last one aside with a swift abrupt move.

"Cowards," Zuko muttered as they run away.

"Desperation makes people act recklessly," Iroh said softly. He turned to the victim. "Are you okay?"

Song looked up at her rescuers and coughed. "Yes, I'm fine. Just… a little nervous."

"Song!" Iroh exclaimed. "It is so good to see you."

"Mushi, oh yes, I saw Junior at the teashop earlier," Song smiled slightly.

"My nephew, you didn't tell me," Iroh shot a glance at Zuko.

"You're shaking, are you sure you are okay?" Zuko studied Song carefully.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you very much," Song nodded rubbing her arms subconsciously.

"We can walk you home," Zuko offered.

"I would forever in your debt," Song bowed.

"Not at all," Iroh said. "Lead on."

Zuko and Iroh followed Song home. Iroh made conversation about the people, tea, stars, while Zuko kept his silence. They reached her house; she stopped in the front and turned around to look at the men. "I would invite you in, but I live here with other girls, who are probably asleep right now."

"It is fine, Song. Oh, where are my manners, you must come back to the teashop tomorrow. The tea is on the house! Bring your mother!"

Song's countenance fell, and she shuffled her feet. "She died suddenly… in her sleep. I am by myself," she said softly.

"We are deeply sorry for your loss," Iroh bowed respectfully. "If there is anything…"

"You have done so much…" she started.

"It is just tea," Zuko broke his silence.

Song held his glance for a moment. "Tomorrow then," she said the ends of her mouth turning up slightly.

Zuko nodded and turned to Iroh.

Iroh's smile extended from one ear to the other as he clapped his nephew on his back. "That's my nephew."

* * *

Closing time was approaching. Zuko caught himself looking out the front of the shop, again. 

"Don't fret, nephew," Iroh said lightly.

"What?" Zuko went to pick up abandoned cups at the tables, his face reddening. Iroh caught himself chuckling at his normally confident and proud nephew. Zuko took his tray back into the kitchen to wash.

Iroh sighed as he realized that closing was upon them, and their highly anticipated guest had yet to show up. He slowed his walk to the front. He leaned out the door surveying the street carefully, looking for the smallest sign of her. Iroh walked back to the store front and then paused, a grin tugging at his lips. He looked up to see a flustered young lady running up to him. She stopped, taking deep breaths, brushing strands of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped. "We were so busy. I thought I had missed you."

"Not at all," Iroh opened the door. "Please, do come in."

Song walked in and took a seat at a table. She pulled a cloth from one of her sleeves to wipe the sweat off her brow. "I ran all the way here."

Zuko returned to the dining area with his tray. He paled when he saw her sitting at the table, nervously pushing her hair back.

"I'll take care of that, Junior!" Iroh announced. "You've worked long and hard today, you deserve a rest. There is no one here to keep the lady company, so, why don't you join her?"

Zuko blushed at his uncle's blatant attempts to leave them alone together. He nodded respectfully and sat across from Song.

"I am sorry for being late. There was a collapse at a factory. Several men were injured. I didn't think I was ever going to leave the clinic."

"It's okay," Zuko replied, looking down at the table. He forced himself to lift his eyes to face her. "So, you work as a healer here, too."

"It's my calling," she smiled. "It's also what my mother has taught me since I could mix a poultice."

"It's very noble," Zuko replied.

"Thank you," Song said. Iroh brought tea out to the couple and disappeared without making a sound. They sipped their teas in silence. "Delicious," Song placed the cup down on the table.

"My uncle is very good at making tea," Zuko replied awkwardly.

"Yes, he is," she agreed and smiled.

Zuko blushed at her gaze.

"Do you take after your uncle?"

"In some ways. But, I don't think tea is my calling," Zuko replied.

"What is your calling, Li?"

"I used to be sure. Now, I don't know," he replied quietly.

She watched him stare at his tea. He seemed so lost and lonely. "The future is not written, yet, Li. I think you would find flexibility has its own rewards."

"Maybe," Li replied half-heartedly.

"I think I had better go. I have to be at the clinic early," She pushed her seat back and stood.

"I'll walk you home," Zuko sternly instructed while standing.

Song wrinkled her brow, "That's okay." She waved him off.

"Do you remember last time you were walking home alone?" Zuko voice rose severely.

Her forehead relaxed as she nodded. "Very well, then."

"Uncle!" he turned to the kitchen.

Song bowed to Iroh, "Thank you very much for the tea."

"Always, my dear. Please do come back soon," Iroh's eyes twinkled. "You two go on ahead. I have a few things I need to do. I'll meet you at home later."

Zuko nodded and followed Song out of the shop.

* * *

Each day was the same. They drank tea at dusk, and then Zuko walked her home. Each day they became more comfortable with each other. Zuko was still not much of a talker, but his body language conveyed his interest and ease. He found himself looking into her soft bright brown eyes more and more. He studied her hair on more than one occasion, and liking the way her face wrinkled when she had to think. 

One day, she caught him turning up the ends of his mouth, just ever so slightly. "What is it?" she asked him.

"What is what?" he frowned in thought.

"You kind of smiled, there," she pointed at him.

"Oh," he wasn't sure how to respond to that. He cleared his throat.

She cocked her head to the side grinning. He enjoyed the way she regarded him, as almost a regular grin came across his face.

"You never talk about your parents," Song started. "Can you tell me about them?"

Zuko's face fell, and she immediately regretted asking. "My uncle is my family."

Song looked down at her lap. Zuko didn't want to upset her, so he considered his thoughts carefully.

"I was close to my mother," Zuko said suddenly.

"What happened to her?"

"She… uh… she left," Zuko said softly. "I don't know where she is."

"I see. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Zuko said quickly. "I think it's time I walked you home, though." He motioned to the darkness outside with his head.

"Oh yes, thank you." Song stood and walked out the door, waiting on Zuko to come alongside her. She reached out tentatively holding onto his arm. Zuko flinched, but quickly compensated putting his hand over hers lightly.

Most of the activity had slowed for the night. The shop owners have turned off the lights. The sky was clear and the stars shone brighter than either of them had ever remembered. The streets were practically bare with the exception of one or two townsfolk finishing up their chores for the day's end. A tired mother carrying a small child over her shoulder was closing her door. The child perked up lazily to wave at Song.

Song smiled cheerfully and waved back. The child blew a kiss as the door came to a close. Song giggled. Zuko shifted his eyes from the child to Song whose face was serene. Her cheeks looked very soft. Her lips were…

Zuko turned abruptly facing the road ahead and his cheeks reddening at the thought.

Song stole a confused glance at her companion. He grimaced slightly. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable, she too looked ahead.

Their paces slowed as they closed in on their destination.

She reluctantly stopped in front of her home. She turned to face him and bowed slightly. "Thank you again."

Zuko nodded in response. She hesitated, wanting not to end her time with him, etching his face, his expression, in her mind until the next time they could see each other. Zuko took a step closer to her. He brought his hand up, and before he could regain his senses, he reached out touching her cheek lightly. He caught himself suddenly, bringing his hand back as if he touched a hot stove.

"Until tomorrow?" Zuko's face bright red.

Song nodded her response.

* * *

"Good morning, nephew," Iroh greeted Zuko in the morning. 

"Uncle," Zuko acknowledge nodding to him.

"You look good this morning," Iroh smiled.

Zuko stretched and looked outside. "I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Have fun," Iroh smiled.

* * *

Zuko walked casually along the thoroughfare close to him. For the first time in his life, the exile from his home wasn't eating away at him. His heart was lighter than it had ever been. He looked forward to each day with hopeful anticipation. 

He caught himself attempting a whistle, even. He stopped himself. First off, he wasn't sure how to whistle, but was sure he would look absurd. Secondly, this is going to take small steps. His life was full of dramatic turns, and it seemed, for once, he could take the time to breathe and perhaps even to enjoy. Just for now. He allowed himself to enjoy for now. Maybe his uncle was right… well, right this time.

He found himself closing in on Song's residence. It was becoming easier to grin these days.

He stopped in his tracks. His heart stopped. He smelled that unmistakable scent. It was fire. He turned to the source and picked up speed. His breath caught in his throat, it wasn't Song's house, but it was close.

He ran into the collapsing small structure, "Is there anybody in here?"

"Li!" his pulse picked up.

"Song?" he squinted in the smoke filled room. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, hurry, I need help getting Mr. Wong out of here. He's out."

He followed the sound of her voice and bumped into the man she was trying to drag.

"Go, I've got him!" he ordered.

She coughed, "I can't see."

"Stay close," he ordered. He felt her grab onto his sleeve. He threaded his arms under the arms of the unconscious Mr. Wong and dragged him towards the entrance.

"LI!" Song screamed.

Zuko looked and saw lumber ignited with fire falling towards them. Zuko pulled the man to the side, but Song lost her grip on his garment. Zuko acted without thinking. He pulled his arms back slumping Mr. Wong to the ground. He pulled his hands apart, pulling the fire away from Song into his hands. He extinguished the tendrils of flames between his palms. He ignored her look and picked up the man once again. "Song, we need to get out of here."

"You are…"

"Song!" Zuko brought her back to the present situation. He felt her hands on his sleeve again. His heart fell heavier than it had ever fallen before.

Outside, they retreated to safety. Song saw to Mr. Wong's injuries. People gather round doing what they could to finally extinguish the fire. Several patted Zuko on the back, congratulating him on his bravery. He ignored them. His focus was only on Song, who couldn't even meet his eyes with hers.

Zuko aided in the clean up. His hands acted automatically. He barely interacted with the other workers, keeping his responses minimal. He tried to steal looks from Song, but she kept herself busy, away from him. When they did as much as they could for the day, he offered his condolences, bowed his respect and walked away. He looked for her, but she had disappeared. He looked at her place, but could see little in the dark. He debated with himself on whether or not he should go, but decided against it. He sighed, turned his back, and then spotted her.

She didn't meet his gaze.

"Song," he said softly.

"Li… if that is even your name," her voice thick with disappointment. Zuko flinched at the sound. "So, you are a…"

Zuko felt extremely small. "Yes."

"Did you tell the truth about anything?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Can you say anything else?" her anger building.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything," his voice cracked. He quickly spun on his heel running away.

* * *

"Do you think she'll turn us in?" Zuko laid against the wall of their home in defeat. 

It pained Iroh to see his boy this way. "I don't know. I don't think so."

"I better go to bed," he resolved.

Iroh watched him slowly stand and hang his head while he retired to his bed. "Dear spirits," Iroh prayed his heart breaking at the sight of his nephew. "Must you torture the boy even more?"

* * *

The days continued on. Zuko looked for Song to come into the tea shop at first, feeling foolish at the same time. She never came. He reluctantly released the feelings he felt for her. His heart began to heal, back to where it was before she came into their lives. Iroh observed his nephew closer, feeling him fall further into despair. He knew attempts to cheer him would only be met with anger, so he let his nephew work out his own internal struggles. 

He saw girls that routinely visit the shop, just to get a look at him, but Zuko never noticed them. He focused on his job. _Maybe I could convince him to at least talk to one of them…_ Iroh thought. He bowed his goodbyes and appreciation to the last customers and moved to lock the shop. He was caught by a notion, and took a quick look of his surroundings. Convinced that his mind was fooling with him, he locked the door and walked further into the shop. He stopped as he heard a light rap against the door.

He turned and perceived the young woman at the other side of the door. He quickly unlocked the door, gesturing for her to come inside. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if she were cold.

"Is Li here?"

"Yes, I'll get him," Iroh had to keep himself from running.

Zuko met him at the dining hall/kitchen pass through. Zuko locked eyes with Song. Iroh looked at each of them and then excused himself into the kitchen.

They stared at each other for a moment, not daring to make even the slightest move.

"Li," Song said finally.

Zuko nodded.

"I wanted to talk," Song continued.

"Okay," Zuko said.

"I was scared when I saw that you were…"

Zuko nodded slightly.

"My village was destroyed and my legs…"

Zuko winced but nodded for her to continue.

"I'm not even sure why I'm here," she said finally. She stared at the floor.

Zuko finally summed up the courage to walk over to her slowly, "I'm glad you're here."

"I just feel that you are not the same as those monsters that hurt me," the tears fell down her cheeks. "I feel like I can trust you, even though I don't know your name," she scoffed.

"I would never hurt the innocent." He painfully remembered when she first showed him her scars. His shame and anger at his nation's actions bled through his words. "I would never hurt you. I would never let anybody hurt you."

She shook her head looking to the ground, "I believe you. I don't know why, but I do." She looked back up at him holding his gaze a moment longer. She absently folded her hands together. "I want you to be honest with me, Li. I value our friendship, but what of you? Do you value me? Should I walk out that door now and force you out of my mind forever? If I knew your secrets, could I look into your eyes and lo… and… and… know you are not a monster?"

Li sighed. "It's complicated. It's probably best that you walk away."

"I'm crazy, I'll leave you be and never bother you again," her words rushed out of her mouth. She turned away from him.

The sight of her turning brought back painful memories of long ago. He was too young to stop his mother leaving. The shields Zuko had kept clenched tightly around him for years fell. He reached for her hand and tugged on her arm tenderly. "No… please don't." He searched her face desperately willing the words to come. "You asked me once what my calling was. At one time, I was so sure I knew. The events of the past few months made me realize that not everything is as defined as we would like them to be. Everything spiraled out of control, or so I thought."

She looked back up at him; her almond eyes reflected the candlelight. He brought his hand up hesitantly to her face. He willed it steady and pushed stray strands of hair out of her eyes back with the rest of her mane, combing her soft locks with his fingertips. His hand dropped to his side awkwardly.

"You are a distraction," he said softly. His eyes widened when he saw Song's confused expression. "B-but I mean a good one! I uh…" He rubbed his forehead with his hand nervously.

She took the hand he hid behind between hers pulling it down. He looked at her his mouth slightly agape. He realized his mouth was open and then closed it abruptly. "The words aren't very easy for me."

"I've noticed," Song encouraged gently.

"My future hasn't been written," he said firmly.

He flinched as she neared her fingers toward his scarred eye. She hesitated and finally placed her fingers lightly around the edge of his scar tracing its outline down to his mouth. She considered his eyes, full of compassion. "I know."

"You make me… I want… You are so… You are very pretty," the words fell out of his mouth like marbles off a ramp.

"I think I understood that," she smiled. He lifted his eyes sheepishly to meet hers. She placed a chaste kiss underneath the scar. Zuko's eyes widened as he touched the area she kissed reverently searching for an impression left by her lips.

"Could you walk me home?" she asked shyly.


End file.
